


May i have this dance

by iTry



Category: Blackwell Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Minor Angst, Other, Panick Attack, Resolution, Understanding, fight, ghost children, just all the flirting and fluff, tried to leave it friendly but darn it i ship it too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTry/pseuds/iTry
Summary: After another case, rosa is done, she can't handle it anymore so joey does his best to comfort her





	May i have this dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemoh/gifts).



> Ty to Kemoh for being a cheerleader and suffering through my awkward writing style <3

It was a case like any other, another spook, another death, another one saved but this one was different in that it was an orphanage that was burned down.

Rosangela hesitated which made Joey more frustrated because all that he could hear was the kids crying inside

Rosangela's breathing got quicker and quicker and Joey didn't notice, he just sighed, took off his tie and pulled her into the building

“Joey, no, stop.”

As soon as they got into range so Joey could get to the first kid, he let go and floated over to the kids.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, we’re here now, hey now.” he went to the little girl who was hugging herself and sobbing

“Do you want a hug? Oh look at that teddy, isn’t it cute, you wanna play?” The little girl only looked scared back at him

“Ok, ok, don’t worry, i won’t come near you unless you say it’s ok, i’m going to talk to mister bear and you join me if you want ok?”

He started talking to the teddy bear, asking it about its day and once he called the bear a he the girl floated over and sniffled “She's a girl”

“Ooohhh, of course! How could i mistake such a beautiful lady.” Joey said with a smile. The girl giggled and tried to pick up the bear but then looked sad.

She looked up at him “I’m dead, so i can’t play with her anymore, can you?”

He looked down… “I’m sorry kid, i can’t either... Although i know a miss who can, she’s a bit grumpy but you’ll like her, she has very pretty red hair”

“I like red hair” the girl said and started looking around.

“Red! Can you come in?”

Rosa walked in, her whole body shaking.

“What’s wrong with the lady?”

“She’s just excited to see such a pretty girl as you!” Joey said and made the little girl beam

  
  


It was easier than most of their other cases to help the kids _move on_... Might have been of their conditions before their death. But rosa started looking weaker for every single one. Once they were done they quietly went home.

Inside the apartment, Joey looked at Rosa “Good job today kid, you helped a lot of spoo-”

“Shut up Joey.”

“Kid i know i push-”

She gave him a glare that could cut a man in half

“That was the last straw…” her breath hitched ”I- i can’t see another dead kid”

“Come on doll-” he was going to snark at her when he saw the tear rolling down her cheek

“I- kid, come on, you know i can’t hug you”

She sat down on the sofa and started hugging her knees, the childs scared face playing over and over in her head.

Joey looked around frantically, trying to tempt her with griff the P.I. bear but she was completely ignoring him.

“Red, i don’t know what to do here, what do you need?”

 

Time passed in silence, only broken by sobs and after a while he got annoyed “Kid, you had to help those spooks. They’re just kids you can’t expect them to suffer for all eternity just cus you don’t wanna look at them.”

Rosa whispered something.

“What was that?”

She slowly lifted up her head and croaked “It wasn’t that.”

Her look defeated him. He tried to kneel as best he could to look into her eyes.

“..What was it then?”

“It’s too much Joey!” She stood up and went right through him, he ignored the pain that caused. “Seeing dead people every day, even though we help them, that’s not normal!”

Joey turned quickly and retorted “Since when has this, me not being able to move on or move thirty feet from you, you being able to see fucking ghosts been normal?!”

“DAMN IT JOEY THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!”

“Then who the hell is it about?!”

“Maybe, just maybe, get it into your head that there are other people? That i have emotions too?”

“I never.. I...kid” he tried to plead with her to explain but she turned around.

“This isn’t healthy Joey, i have literally no one to talk to about this besides you. This isn’t healthy”

“Kid”

He untied his tie again and wrapped one end around his hand. He wrapped the other end around hers. Without looking up Rosa asked “Joey?” she held back a sob”

He lifted up her hand and put it where her heart is.

“Is it beating?”

“What?” Rosa's eyebrows knitted tightly.

“Is your heart beating?”

“Of course?”

“Are you alive?” Joey stared intensely into her eyes

“What are you getting at joey.”

“If you’re alive, then you can do what i never could. You can help people.”

“I-”

“Red, you’ve seen what happens after life, it isn’t pretty and it sucks that it has to be you, it’s not fair, it’s not healthy. But i’ll be damned if i’m not going to annoy you until you help these people because whether we like it or not, it’s us who has to do it.”

He looked down “Red, one day you won’t be alive, but while you are, do what you can.”

“Joey… i can't, i'm not strong enough, what if i end up like my aunt and grandma... i’m just a girl who likes to write.”

Joey smiled and lifted up his hand and tried his best to wipe away her tears. He thought to himself _Words don't fail me now_... “Red... we will do this together.... We _can_ do it if we do it together. We have before and we will again, i know i can be a dick... but i’m here for you, red.”

 

She sighed still looking unsure so he simply pulled her close to him. “...Joey?”

“Hush kid, use that screen of yours to play the song ‘i don’t want to set the world on fire’” he said while pulling her hand down to her smartphone. Rosa sniffled and sighed, clearly annoyed but obliged.

The song started playing and as the first words enveloped the room in a jazzy warm glow Joey jerked on the tie and got Rosa’s attention, she glared at him but his movements after were gentle.

Taking care to move at her pace, “You kids nowadays don’t know how to dance. Seeing that girl in that case a month ago, was a monstrosity. The same movements over and over again..” he caught himself before going on a rant about “kids these days”

“It’s time you learned if you’re ever gonna get yourself a boyfriend.”

“Joey, you know i can’t dance”

He pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear “You seem to be doing well so far.” He smiled a smile that could only be described as confusing. It seemed like he was trying to be sincere but his inner snarkiness was stopping him from being so. She sighed but noticed that the movements were coming to her surprisingly easy.

 

They started gently swaying back and forward. “That’s more like it, just move your feet a bit to the left”

“Like this?” Rosa looked down and concentrated while asking.

“Perfect, see Rosa, you’re a natural!” Joey beamed brightly.

“You… just called me Rosa…” she smirked as she realised

“What?” Joey feigned ignorance

“You just called me by my name, no kid, no doll, no red, just Rosa”

“I can’t remember” He smirked a bit and she responded by shaking her head

“Hey _Rosa_?” he said with an emphasis on her name

“She rolled her eyes and said “yes, _J_ _oey_?” in as sarcastic tone as possible, but he could swear he saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“I… kid i’m sorry if i pushed you too hard today. I should.. I should have realised how hard it was for you” He stopped dancing and looked glum.

Rosa slowly pulled him in and started swaying again, doing the steps he had taught her.

“It’s… it’s not ok that you pushed me that hard but… i don’t know that i wouldn’t have done the same thing. It’s just when i heard that crying. i”

“I know… i know. I’m sorry kid i’ll try to do better” She nodded as if agreeing to do the same, wiping away a tear she started playing another song on her phone.

“So, do you old timers have any other dance moves?”

Joey smiled and did a twirl” I might have some tricks up my sleeve…. can you do the splits?”

With an annoyed look rosa grabbed the tie

“Hey sorry kid! don’t hit me!” he braced for impact but she simply held up the tie to his cheek and gave him a short, soft peck.

“Thank you joey”

“s-” he cleared his throat “so was that your first kiss?”

She quickly gave him a hard punch with the tie and he then held her hand and looked into her eyes. As Rosa became flustered he bowed and asked ”May i have this dance?”

Rosa smiled. For that one moments, she felt at peace, like she was safe. Just for that moment, everything felt like it was going to be ok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got to edit this a bit better than my previous one, i'd love to hear some feedback if you have any  
> Thank you for reading this and i hope you have a good day <3


End file.
